Harpies and Handgrenades
by ParamoreXO
Summary: "Suck it up, beautiful. We've dealt with pain far worse than that." Spitfire fluff.


_Recognized: Artemis-B07._

Ensnared in the framework of the zeta tube, Artemis flinches as the scanner temporarily blinds her. As the gears moan and crank, a whirring techno symphony that causes the air around her to hum with electricity, she's barely given the chance to recognize a telltale disturbance in the atmosphere. She's still blinking away the phosphenes when a warm hand cups the swell of her hip, its match swiftly skimming the exposed flesh of her lower back before curling around her other one. The quiver strapped to her back slightly digs into her flesh, crushing the collective strands of her ponytail to her neck as her pursuer eases his weight against her. Just as the transporter ignites with golden light, the supple folds of his lips gently clamp down on the cartilage of her ear, velvety rumble of his voice immersing in the shell, hot and breathy.

"Too slow."

Her head reclines into his words as she gazes up at him past her smoky fringe of lashes. Reaching up, the pads of her fingers brush over his dust of freckles to connect with a corner of his smirk. With his cowl off, her hands were free to trail over their scrambled, sun kissed pattern; something she missed when he wasn't in his civvies.

_Recognized: Kid Flash-B03._

The pigment of his eyes tease her with rippling twinkles before exploding into a brilliant inferno of gold, swallowing them both in their intensity.

For one savory moment, she feels as if she's airborne. The enthralling sensation feels different than being forcefully hurtled by foes through the air. She had gotten used to teleporting, to the forceful tug behind her belly button and the brief grogginess of her mind. Becoming intangible while pressed flush against someone injected an entirely different sentiment within her. No matter how far she stretched her toes, there would be no ground, no gravity, to anchor her. In this disorienting passage, Wally was the only thing that kept her buoyant.

And it all happened in a single thrum of her heart.

Reality slammed into her as her environment materialized. Gotham's zeta tube transporter, which the sign plastered to the door of the telephone booth claimed to be out of order, had been designed with a maximum capacity of one occupant. Bringing Wally along ( albeit not really her choice ) was pushing the limits if the sharp stab of pain in her side was any indication. The instant she could feel again, really _feel_ with her skin, she had stumbled sideways in the stifled space, causing her to ram her ribs against the nonfunctional telephone set. Sucking in a gasp through grated teeth, her gaze flicked upwards to find his own. Even through the 3 a.m. haze of the barely there moonlight, the passion in his visage was undeniably lucid.

"Suck it up, beautiful," he spoke with a smirk. Slipping a careful hand over the slight indentations of her aching ribcage, he leaned forward to prop an elbow against the booth's frame by her head. "We've dealt with pain far worse than that."

"You're right, the both of us have to put up with your lame jokes and terrible passes at flirting," she agreed, offering him a sneer that inched closer towards his own. In retaliation, the tender caress of his hand hiked up her shirt, halting when the tips of his fingers brushed the underwire that cupped the curvature of her chest. Her eyelids drooped halfway at this daring advance, "It's… truly agonizing."

She felt the balmy ruffle of his breath as he angled closer to her. His hands dragged the straps of her quiver down the muscular length of her arms, and she let the container clatter to the ground. The bow stayed. With the type of upbringing she had, paranoia was an annoying and everlasting side effect. Even so, she began to regret that decision when he coaxed her to rest her backside against the wall adjacent to the busted telephone.

"Your quips are insufferable, you damned spitfire."

_Spitfire. _The perverse endearment made her heart forget its natural rhythm. Taking his jaw in her hands, she pulls him down for a thorough kiss, filling out the very definition of the harpy he claimed her to be with her intentions.

His lips move to part hers as he seizes her bottom lip and tugs at her blooming smirk. Lightly dragging her fingernails along his strong jaw line, she reaches up and knots each digit into his flaming hair, grazing his scalp in her attempt to pull him deeper into her. With a feather soft graze of teeth, he chews on her wet, rosy flesh, letting every ridge on his teeth sink with a careful pressure. Her throat is swollen with a moan, but she won't allow it to escape. Hot air vents onto his cheek through her nostrils instead. He responds by letting his hands skate over her exposed midriff as scars dance clumsily beneath him, finally resting on her stomach. She can feel everything behind her naval give an ungodly twist, producing a warm knot of emotions she can't even begin to identify. All she knows is that this boy is such a tease, and she's always been one to reciprocate with even more fervor. She attacked all challenges with determination and an admirable passion; this was no exception.

Just as he begins to pull away, she rocks forward on her heels, luring him into another, more daring kiss. The sizzling flicker of his tongue against her lips evolves into a hot tango of two. The glass panes of the booth are quick to fog up.

He traps her tongue in the corner of her mouth before he advances to her neck. It's easy to locate the throbbing vein of her pulse line. His mouth eagerly captures the spot, sucking to the point of baring teeth until he's certain that she'll bruise. She's miserably attempting to verbalize something — he can feel the rumbling of her words buzz against his lips. The simple syllables mesh together into a mewling short of ecstasy as he drinks in her heartbeat again.

Whatever she had to say, she decides, can wait. Right now, in this moment, _this _is bliss.

* * *

**A/N: What am I doing. I don't even. I just need more Spitfire.**

**Oh, and if there was any confusion, Wally was in his civvies and Artemis was in uniform. Just establishing their choice of apparel because I kind of confused myself while writing this.**


End file.
